far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
James Brighte
Title & Responsibilities Former Chief Data Officer (CDO) of The Tilliant Ring. Promoted to Chief Operations Officer (COO) in May of 3200. CDO The CDO is responsible for enterprise-wide governance and utilization of information and data as assets, via data processing, data analysis, data mining, information trading, and other means. The CDO is not in charge of anything in particular, but rather is a consultant and adviser to all the sections to ensure optimal application of funds and effort within the company. As a member of the Upper Echelon, the Chief Data Officer has a significant measure of business responsibility, determining what kinds of information the enterprise will choose to capture, retain and exploit and for what purposes. COO After adopting the title of Chief Operations Officer, Brighte retained much the same level of oversight across the corporation, but is now more directly responsible for operations strategy and policies. Other responsibilities include communicating strategy and policy to employees, fostering employee alignment with corporate goals; and (supposedly) overseeing human resource management. COO is one of the most powerful positions in the corporate organization, ostensibly reporting to the mysterious CEO of the Trilliant Ring directly and carrying out their vision. Biography When the Trilliant executive in the business meeting says "We’ll run the numbers on that”, they mean “we'll ask Brighte about that”. Brighte is a numbers cruncher and has in depth knowledge of company and sector finances. He has worked loyally for the Trilliant Ring for as long as anyone can remember. Brighte lives by the Trilliant Code, ever striving for perfection in all that he does, to the point where his seriousness and intensity puts people off. By all accounts, he is a career company man. He is also a workaholic. Despite encouragement to join in whatever adventures his peers are off doing, Brighte always prefers staying in the office and managing the company's numbers. On the few occasions that he's left to partake in events across the sector, he's been fraught with worry and reservations. Dark Secret (OOC knowledge only) Brighte is actually a synth, construct on Trillia IX only 7 years after Trilliant's incorporation, and 15 after the first synthetic human. His original purpose was to be a simple bookkeeper, an accountant, a "human" calculator in Trilliant's Data and Analytics section. However, as Synthetic Human technology advanced, Brighte's functionality improved, becoming an indispensable asset to the corporation's early finance division. As time went on, Brighte had been given more and more responsibilities until he climbed the corporate latter to the Trilliant Upper Echelon as a senior officer in the Operations division. Brighte was created as a personal side project never meant for mass production by the then Chief R&D Officer of the now discontinued Trilliant Synth Subdivision, Niklaus Oberon. His father hard coded into Brighte the Trilliant Code, instilling an insatiable desire for perfection with the hope that one day the Trilliant dream will be realized, if not by humanity then maybe by it's children. Oberon had continued to develop Synth learning and creativity algorithms for a time, but eventually left the Subdivision and Brighte to peruse other projects. Luckily for Bright, his identity was never registered with house Cygnus, and has avoided imperial detection in the wake of the War Against the Artificials. Most employees of the Trilliant Ring are ignorant of Bright's true nature. Although Brighte is not as convincingly human as more modern Synths, it's usually chalked up to him just being socially awkward. Only the Upper Echelon who has been with the company since the start are aware of Bright's humble beginnings. Traits and Appearance As an apparent user of Trilliant Life Extension Therapy and other cosmetic genetic modifications, Brighte appears to be in his 40s. He has pristine dark blue hair, has a strong bone structure, pale skin, striking blue eyes, and the most trill suits. On occasion he has been likened to a Space Elf, but the reference is lost on him. Brighte was built to be a model citizen of Trillia IX. As such, his physical body has all the augmentations expected of them. In his case, this includes improved perceptive and cognitive facilities. *Game-statistics-wise, Brighte's Augmented Humanity manifests as replicating the Mentem Organic Shell (pg. 254), including adjustments to physical Attributes, additional modifiers on Intelligence and Wisdom rolls, as well as a Specialization in Notice. Hobbies and Interests James Brighte is a collector of artifacts and rare oddities. Over the century, he’s amassed a collection that runs the gamut from mundane to extraordinary, but every item unique. When he’s not pursuing wondrous objects at flea markets or secret auctions, he spends his free time observing crowds and individuals, people-watching. Brighte seeks things that embody Trilliance. Despite the feats of his coworkers, he believes that true Trilliance is an accomplishment no known human has achieved, though suspects the Guild may have done so long ago. Brighte dedicates much of his time to investigating the nature of Trilliance, looking for examples of it in people and objects. Brighte has been called a GetGuild cultist on a several occasions, but this is false. GetGuild cultists worship the Guild in hopes to be chosen to join their ranks. Brighte, on the other hand, seeks a means of ascension, rather than begging. Unfortunately, Brighte's goal is in all likelihood unachievable and doomed to fail, but what better way is there to spend eternity by attempting the impossible? Hypothetically, if Brighte were to discover the formula for true Trilliance as though it were an equation, what would he do with it? As per his programming, he would attempt to spread Trilliance and perfection to the entire sector and bring about a shining future. This may or may not involve purging all humanity from the sector and restarting synth production to create a 100% Trill population. Once he distills the essence of Trilliance into a formula and is able to produce inherently Trill synthetic people, does the sector really need humans muddying an otherwise perfect sector? It is Brighte’s theory that the randomness in human genetics makes them flawed; if perfection is known, then there would be no reason to deviate from it. However, Brighte hypothesizes that, however unlikely, it is possible that any human could embody Trilliance. Statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place. Until Brighte discovers the secrets of Trilliance hidden within the human genome, humanity need not worry about a synth apocalypse from him. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members